Restore my clan…and I don t have to force you
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: After Orochimaru's death Sasuke collects the perfect squad to his ambition, influencing Toya to follow him. She loves Kimimaro and to her agony she finds herself in the middle of Sasuke's plans. The Uchiha will break her cruelly and nobody can stop him. Why does he insists keeping her? Why he had chosen her? WHY HER? YOU can't stop him...You just can't! DICONTINUED
1. Team Hebi the true nightmare

Team Hebi the true nightmare

* * *

Team Hebi arrived from their exhausted mission. They didn't have one information about Itachi, alas they weren't even close to him. The five of them were in the living room, to plan the next move.

"Karin tomorrow you are going to south, Suigetsu north, Juugo east and me and Toya to west. I hope all of you bring me some information. I have a feeling that this team isn´t good enough. Especially you two. Karin and Toya, you're not giving your best. " The team leader said resting his chin under his fist.

Hearing that Karin exploded. "WHAT? I'm giving my best, Sasuke. I'm a medical nin and I'm important to the team. Toya is disposable."

"Disposable? It´s your fault. If you weren´t too concern to seduce Sasuke we could already found Itachi. I'm here to help him." Toya said.

The two girls kept arguing like crazy. They were inventing excuses and accusations to each other.

Typical.

"_This is interesting."_ Suigetsu whispered.

"Interesting? Look at them. They are practically killing each other. I bet if their eyes were kunais, they were dead by now." Juugo looked at the them.

Sasuke just closed his eyes for a brief moment and then he interrupted the two girls."That's enough. I don´t wanna hear anything. Just do your work. I don't care who's weaker. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo, you three are dismissed. Toya I have a few things to say to you. " The other three left the living room and Karin launched at Toya a glare and an evil smirk.

Toya swallowed silently. She knew what Sasuke wanted to say to her. And nobody was suspicious of it. If he weren´t too good hiding his emotions, maybe **just** maybe, someone could have a doubt.

When everyone left Sasuke stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable with his gaze. She on the other hand kept pretending she wasn´t even interested.

He. Liked. That.

Toya was gazing the outside world, looking at the dark sky full of sad stars.

He suddenly moved behind her and placed his two hands on her shoulders, making her tense. Then he whispered so low at her ear, sending shivers to her spine due of his hot breath.

"_So did you think on my proposal?"_ He asked with a husky voice.

Toya got tense at his words. She didn´t want to remember his proposal. She thought about that, but when she tries to give the answer the only thing that she can manage to speak out is her weak breath.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her lacking of response. She was always that type of girl, who never stays to long without speaking, and now he was getting impatient, he showed her by gripping her shoulders.

She didn´t even spare a glance at him, she was too concerned with her choice. He wanted an answer right here, right now.

…..

Moments passed and Toya was looking at her reflection, than she gasped when she noticed a beautiful red color in Sasuke's eyes.

Sharingan.

The moment she looked at his eyes she felt completely lost. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't, it was hypnotizing.

Making her feel tenser than she was Sasuke made sure what he wanted. "Restore my clan, Toya. You now it's a privilege to become the mistress of the dead clan." He slowly turned her around and pressed her against the window with his body.

Sasuke looked at her for a brief moment taking the most facial expressions he could. He could feel her heart beating loudly against his chest.

That he couldn't control.

He leaned over and gave a gentle kiss on her icy lips. At the same time when he started to kiss her, his hands went to her hips and then to her back.

As if he had practiced.

He embraced her so tight against his body it looked like a human prison. Then he took her hand and made his way to his room.

If he wants his goals to be completed, he can't afford to squander the incoming opportunities.

When he was leaving the living room, Suigetsu, noticed him and Toya with holding hands, and he hides himself.

'_Humm, I knew they had something.'_ Suigetsu smirked in his mind. "Nobody gets hurt because of a sneak peak." His sharp tooth shone.

When Sasuke and Toya got into the room, he closed the door never leaving her hand. He leaned her to his bed while she continued hypnotized.

He knows she wants him. He just knows.

She felt the bed against her legs. She stood there while Sasuke took advantage of the situation.

He reaches her elegant neck, and massages it. Then he slides his hand to her shirt unbuttoning in the process, revealing her breasts, hidden behind a dark green bra.

She was a normal teenager girl. With small breasts, normal waist and normal legs. Not the perfect hot girl. She could be easily confused with a petite girl.

Sasuke looked at her with hungry in his eyes. He puts his hands on her breasts and squeezed them gently. Sasuke knelt and took her shorts off, reveling also a matched panties.

Sasuke repeated the same process with her lower body. Touching her, making her feel completely lost than she already was.

This wasn't him. What happened to the cold Uchiha? The Avenger Uchiha? The one who almost killed his teammates and seeks power and revenge?

Well, that Sasuke is discovering the pleasures of life. Feeling lust for a female.

He rises and laid her on the bed, climbing on top, of her. It was the first time Sasuke was doing this.

Feeling the warm of a woman.

He leaned forward and kissed her with such a possessiveness and determination. He grabbed her hair and pushed her head behind, sucking her throat.

He slides his hands through her legs feeling the softness of her skin, wrapping them around his waist. He grinds his body, never leaving her lips. He licked, chewed and sucked them.

Then he stood up, and removed his purple belt and white shirt, leaving himself with just pants. She was still hypnotized, letting him doing whatever he wanted with her.

He was the master and she the doll.

Sasuke knew she was trying to release herself from his hypnoses. But he was just doing what his mind and body wanted.

He took her left leg and kissed all along the way, until he reaches her lower part. Her breathing was racing, her pupils were dilated and inside she was crying with rage. He was already hot and he wasn´t even doing too much.

Sasuke kissed her stomach and trailed his tongue all around leaving behind a thin line of saliva. He went to her right breast, and nibbles making it hard.

He pressed his body more and more, with the same trajectory. He bit her shoulder and blood came from it, showing how defenseless she was.

He stood up again and striped his pants showing his silky dark blue boxers, making visible his bulge.

He crushed his body with hers, and continued what he was doing. But of course Sasuke left his guard down, not noticing he was being observed.

Suigetsu were looking at the scene with wide eyes, he could managed to open a little bit of the door without Sasuke noticing.

Suigetsu also understood Toya were under the influence of the sharingan, because of her lack of reaction. At first he thought perversely about them but seeing her _being_ controlled…That wasn't good.

Then he heard footsteps, and saw Karin. She stopped in front of him, and when she was going to yell at him, Suigetsu put a hand on her mouth to silence her, and moved her head to the door and she saw Sasuke and Toya doing things that she was suppose to do with him.

That was the only way to shut her before she could make any sound.

She stayed there wide eyes, and hurt, feeling her anger and hatred towards Toya grow. She then turned around and ran.

Sasuke stood up fast enough and looked to the door. Suigetsu was scared, because Sasuke were very irritated and then he ran off. He thought it was a wise thing to do.

Sasuke dressed himself and left Toya layed on his bed as he went to discover the intruder who interrupted him.

* * *

When Toya finally broke the hypnosis, she quickly grabbed her clothes and hugged herself crying, panting really hard. Her answer was _**no**_. She can't restore Sasuke´s clan.

She _**can't betray the one she loved,**_ even if he were dead. She wasn´t going to lower herself.

He tried to force his child on her. If he with time could prove her that he actually can love. She could think about it. She could think about being happy again.

She got up not bothering to dress; she quickly went to her room and locked herself inside. Sasuke just kept rounding the house looking for the intruder. Karin was in the bathroom crying. Suigetsu was in his room thinking and Juugo was sleeping.

Toya while burring her face on the pillow, she kept calling the name of her lover again and again. '_Kimimaro_, _Kimimaro_..._Kimimaro_.'

…


	2. Objective

Objective

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sasuke kept rounding the house looking for the one who interrupted his _private session_. He couldn't put his thoughts in order because the only image he had on his mind was Toya.

Kami knows how he was feeling right now. He didn´t care what people would start to think about him. He just wants to implant his seed and take her fully. He would show that _her place is beside him_.

She _**will**_ accept his offer or… fight the severe consequences. He was angrier because he lowered his guard. But the next move will be planed carefully. The Uchiha stopped his tracks and took a silent deep breath before making his way to his room

* * *

**Suigetsu**

'_Why was Sasuke doing that to Toya? '_Suigetsu made his intentions clear. His objective is gathering the 7 swords, but he can't stop thinking about Sasuke and Toya.

Why forcing her? He has the good looks and the irresistible attitude the girls love. Why?

Since their first encounter, Suigetsu had seen Sasuke as the tough and badass guy, the bloody avenger but now he doesn't know what to think anymore.

Was that just a counterfeit role?

Who would guess Sasuke Uchiha wants to restore his clan so soon. Why doesn't he wait until his revenge being complete and then restore the clan. That would make more sense. He doesn't seem to love her. Is her role in this team to produce offspring?

Toya **loves** Kimimaro. She would never betray him. Would she? But if she betrayed him she wouldn't be under the influence of the sharingan.

A knock on the door made Suigetsu jolt. Looking at the door he hesitated. Sweat trailed down from his temple. Even if it was a fake acting or not, Suigetsu knew he doesn't have the right to get between Sasuke's plans.

Trying to not gag and show no fear he swallowed silently and said. "Come in." Then the door slowly opened and he saw his teammate.

* * *

_**Toya´s Dream**_

"_Kimimaro?" _Toya called her loved one, her voice echoed in the dark base_. _

"_I´m here Toya." _Kimimaro said appearing behind hermaking her jump and yelp_._

"_You're alive." _Toya started to feel her tears burning her checks_. _

Kimimaro chuckled._ "I will always be alive for you." _He whispered at her ear, kissing her on the lips.

They were on the dark hallway. Then Kimimaro pushed her and she fell on her back. She expected to fall on the floor but instead she had fallen on a big bed.

The sweet kisses quickly turned into demanding ones. Kimimaro was never too wild.

**Never**.

With her eyes closed, she tried to push him by the shoulders only to feel him pressing his body firmly against her, making her open her eyes and seeing Kimimaro turning into Sasuke.

She struggled and cried. Then Sasuke opened his eyes showing his deadly sharingan, broking the kiss_. "__**I always get what I want**__." _He warned darkly.

Nervous the girl opened her eyes.

* * *

**Suigetsu's room**

Karin.

Taking a deep relived breath Suigetsu turned to an annoyed and furious Karin. "What? Get out of my room….now."

She closed the door and approached his teammate. "Explain to me."

"Explain what?" Suigetsu asked annoyed. God how much he hated this chick.

"How long do you know about them?" She demanded.

"Wha- Are you dumb or something? You didn´t understand what was happening? Your brain stopped functioning? Do you want me to make a picture? " he mocked the red haired girl.

"Don´t mock me or I will"

"Or what? Are you going to make more experiences on me? Ohh poor Suigetsu, bad Karin."

Fuming Karin started "You! HEY" But quickly were interrupted because Suigetsu grabbed her wrist opened the door and threw her out of his room.

"Leave me alone." He said closing the door on her face. She kicked the door and started to scream. _`If she doesn´t shut up Sasuke will be here soon.'_

"OPEN THIS DOOR." Hearing heavy footsteps Karin stopped and went to her room quickly.

'_If Sasuke discovers I saw him he will never look at my face. Maybe he will send me away.'_ The red head cursed.

Suigetsu pressed his ear on the door.

* * *

**Toya's room**

She opened her eyes and was looking at Orochimaru. "O-OROCHIMARU?" Toya asked confused.

"Why were you screaming?" The snake man asked.

'_B-But he's dead. Sasuke killed him. Am I dreaming?' _She continued to look at the snake man.

"What's wrong?" He asked crossing his arms.

Toya seated herself on the bed still looking at Orochimaru. "You have a mission to do."He said upset with her behavior. " Kabuto come here." Orochimaru called the grey haired young man.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked.

"Exam her. She looks terrible." The snake man said. Nodding Kabuto went to Toya while Orochimaru left the room.

"You really look horrible." Kabuto said and he checked her temperature just to receive a glare.

"You don´t have any sense of humor." He smirked.

…..

Kabuto started to prepare the medicines. Toya analyzed each detail of the room looking for Sasuke. The lab was just like she remembered it.

* * *

**At Orochimaru's office**

"I want you to steal a special scroll for me. It has important contents. Don´t miss and return quickly." Orochimaru said serious.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. _'What´s going on.'_ she thought.

"Dismissed." Orochimaru said.

Then she turned around and went to her mission._ 'Maybe Sasuke never killed Orochimaru.' _Toya though quietly.

* * *

**At the mission**

Toya was fighting two grass shinobis. She was having difficult to fight them alone, they were extremely strong.

'_What´s wrong with me? I´m not weak….am i?' She_ asked herself resting her two hands on the ground panting hard.

The two shinobis were smirking evilly as they started to walk towards her with theirs poisonous katanas.

When she stood up to kill the shinobis they were already on the ground…dead. With wide eyes she looked to the blank face of the Uchiha….Sasuke.

"Orochimaru told you weren't feeling well. I came here to check if you got the scroll."

…

"That scroll has my new jutsus." Toya looked at him confused and suspicious.

Then her expression softened. "I´m okay now. The scroll is in here." Toya showed the scroll wrapped around her tight.

The Uchiha stayed blankly at her then in a flash he was behind her and whispered."**I always get what I want**." Terrified Toya opened her eyes and she came face to face with Sasuke´s eyes.

She was on her room.

Her mind played tricks. He was with his arms around her waist like glue. IT WASN'T A DREAM AT ALL.

"_I went to my room and you weren´t there."_ He whispered harshly. "You succeed breaking the hypnosis. I'm marveled. " He said tightening his grip on her waist making his delicious and male scent engulfing her.

She was frozen.

"It seems I've to find new tricks, Toya. I shall never underestimate you." he smirked evilly.

Chuckling Sasuke grabbed her hair and said. "You've been chosen to bear my offspring. You should be proud to carry the next generation of Uchihas."

"Why me? You've so many women to chose. Why me?" Anger was obviously in her voice.

The Uchiha's locked his lips. Toya glared at him. He'll not choose how her life will be. She's a free young woman.

"Sleep now." He said, brushing his thumb on her temple.

She fell asleep in the right moment she looked at his eyes. The Uchiha's impassive scrutinizing eyes rested on her face. He slowly let her go and turned to his side.

Internally he was questioning himself where Itachi was. He must put Toya in place; he must show her that she's already his. He doesn't have time to find a new mate, she's the chosen one.

He **wants** her.

And the fact that she doesn't want to have anything related to him makes him…want her even more. He never thought about women until he got to know her better.

Even without her consent. Even without her noticing it.

* * *

**Suigetsu's room door**

Juugo was looking at Suigetsu's door marks. He heard loud noises and he thought those two were killing each other **again**.

Sighing heavily Juugo went back to his room. Those two are impossible.

Suigetsu relived went to bed. Facing the ceiling he thought. _'Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Sasuke probably will make a quiz. I must focus on my objective. What happens between Sasuke and Toya is none of my business.'_

...


	3. Regreat

Regret

* * *

The morning came too soon. Toya slowly opened her eyes, and sunrays caressed her face while she blinked several times.

A hot and steady breath was hitting the back of her neck. She was thinking if she should give a glance or not to make sure he was sleeping.

The curiosity took the best of her, and she glanced at the black haired boy. He tightened his grip on her sore waist and breathed against her pale skin.

She relaxed seeing, he was sleeping peacefully. How can be this young boy, who ignores girls and make the others think he doesn't feel attracted to the females, be like this? He was nothing like Kimimaro. His nose shape, his body, his eyes were nothing similar to Kimimaro.

When she was under Orochimaru's orders, Sasuke never gave her attention. He ignored her like he does to everyone; he never had a casual conversation with her and never glanced at her. But maybe he did all that and she didn't notice, because she was too focused on Kimimaro.

Turning her face around she looked the window and through the curtains, she saw how happy, the birds were flying.

She was like that until Kimimaro's death. Changing positions Sasuke released her, growling as he turned his back to her.

Toya closed her eyes for a short moment before open them again. She felt more unperturbed. Getting up slowly she made an effort to not disturb Sasuke.

Heading to the bathroom she closed the door behind her gently. _"Please dear God, don't let them scream now. Please."_ Toya murmured looking at the bathroom ceiling with her hands on her head. It was always the same. Karin and Suigetsu in the mornings would start to argue, and Juugo's voice telling them to shut up.

After finish what she was doing, she returned to the room and Sasuke was still sleeping. Of course she always suspects these situations. She thought she was being paranoid but when it's Sasuke you really need to pay attention.

Going to the door, she opened it slowly, glancing at Sasuke only to see him with his eyes closed. When the door was completely open, a red haired-girl was standing there with her face matching her hair color.

Wide eyes Toya covered Karin's mouth, preventing her to scream at her. Angry Karin sank her teeth on Toya's hand.

The black haired girl made an effort to not make a sound. Taking a deep breath to scream at Toya, Suigetsu appeared behind her and grabbed the squirming girl, putting his hand on her mouth and his right arm around her waist, taking her to a room faraway from Toya's.

She breathed relived and stepped in the room again and closed the door. Turning around Sasuke shoved her against the wooden door.

Grabbing her hand gently he examined her while focusing his eyes on hers. The black haired-girl glared at the Uchiha.

Smirking he gave her a quick kiss and caught her wrist, pulling the girl out of the door.

"Treat that wound." He ordered gazing the girl beside him, still with his front body facing the door.

Toya didn't say a word. She can't show him fear.

The black haired boy glared at her and warned bitterly. "I don't like when you don't say anything. This is the last time, because next time you'll regret not talking to me."

Oh now she has an effect on him?

Nice.

Approaching her Sasuke grabbed her chin with a tight grip he warned her darkly. "Fix that, Toya or I'll mold you _**in my way**_." Then he left the room, leaving the door open.

Toya could hear his annoyed voice calling Suigetsu and Karin. The way he said that, it was like he already decided for her.

Even if she refuse not restore his clan, he would force her to do it.

Strong or not Sasuke wasn't going to oblige her to do whatever he wants. He has lots of girls and why did he chose her? She's **not** stupid.

Closing the door quietly Toya, leaned against it. "This is going to be a long day." She said going to take a long shower.

* * *

**Some random room**

Karin and Suigetsu were seated, on the floor. Sasuke's glare became darker as the minutes passed by.

Karin hadn't the courage to look at his eyes but Suigetsu did.

"Sasuke." Juugo called outside.

"Leave. I'll take a while here." Sasuke said hearing Juugo's heavy footsteps disappearing.

"Sasuke." Suigetsu started. "Yo-"

"What I do with Toya, it's none of your concern. Do not interfere in my goal." That deadly tone, spoken with the most deadly poison. "You're here to obtain the seven swords. Not to spat opinions about the wrong and right."

"Sasuke-kun."

"You are no exception. " Sasuke warned darkly. "I'm not interested in you."

"Sasuke. Toya doesn't feel, like she's willing to do it." Suigetsu manage to speak despite the tension.

"This is your last warning Suigetsu." Sasuke didn't take his eyes from the blue haired-boy. " Since when you started to feel sympathy towards her? If I'm not mistaken you are the one who doesn't want to create bonds with anyone. "

"So you think raping her and force your child on her, will make her love you?"

"I don't need her love. And now you started to care about her? I recruited you to help me find Itachi not to get in my way. You know what will happen if you get in my way, don't you Suigetsu?"

"Suigetsu. Stop it." Karin warned him feeling Sasuke's chakra become dangerous.

"Sasuke. " Toya called with a towel, around her body, trails of water falling from her damp hair. She looked at Suigetsu and then to Karin. None of them looked back at her.

Sasuke's chakra slowly started to become normal. "What are you doing here in those conditions?" Sasuke asked looking at her up and down.

Toya locked eyes with him, and she showed angry and no fear. Aware of that Sasuke smirked. "Go finish your bath. This conversation is over." He said leaving the room.

Looking at her teammates Toya asked receiving no answer. "What happened?" Karin glared at her like usual and Suigetsu didn't seem interested on her either.

She knew something worst was about to come.

* * *

**Living room**

Juugo was in his usual seat having a nice conversation, with two little birds. After a few minutes Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Toya appeared. "Remember I want informations about Itachi's statues." Karin and Suigetsu didn't say anything.

Toya glared at Sasuke. "Glare whatever you want. I'm not going to change my mind."

Looking fierce into his black eyes she returned making two members looking at her surprised and the other member who wasn't informed about the current problems look confused "If you think I' m going to lower myself and become submissive. You're deadly wrong. "

Blinking the black haired Uchiha answered casually. "I'm aware of that. I took precautions."

"What 's going on?" Juugo asked receiving silence. "Why did your chakra became dark early Sasuke?"

"Nothing serious. Don't worry Juugo."

"What is this tension?"

"Juugo. You make too much questions." Was the only thing that he received from Karin. The others kept his positions and faces.

Breaking the eye contact, Sasuke ordered. "Lets' moving."

Juugo looked at everyone and no-one gave him the satisfaction to become aware of the current problems.

Finally team Hebi was on move.

* * *

**Outside**

Hebi was already in their supposed missions. Karin went to south, Suigetsu north, Juugo east and Sasuke and Toya to west. Their mission was to find Itachi.

Suigetsu was extremely angry because of Sasuke. What he said made his head want to explode. Since when he started to care about her? Since when he started to feel sympathy?

He can't even answer that. But what Sasuke said it's not a lie.

He wants to help Toya but at the same time he doesn't want to. That will distract him from his mission, goal and bring him death.

Then Juugo's figure came to his face. Juugo could help him if he knew his best friend is in trouble. But Karin. Well honestly he couldn't say she's willing to help.

For one side she wanted Sasuke all for herself. But in the other side, she didn't want to stay in Sasuke's bad side.

"Shit." He said looking below the branch.

The rest of the team was already on their paths. Juugo was still confused, Karin held the same attitude she had a few minutes ago, Toya was angry and Sasuke didn't show any emotion.

* * *

**Forest**

Jumping through the trees Toya kept her eyes focused in Sasuke's back. Then suddenly he stopped. She did the same as well, but a few meters away from him.

He stayed silent and waiting and waiting before he made a signal for her to keep follow him. He was focused on this mission. Loosing herself on her thoughts Toya started. '_I will not get away from this easily.'_

Suddenly Sasuke kicked Toya's middle back, making the girl lose her balance and fall. She expected to fall on the ground but instead she landed on Sasuke's shoulder, feeling the air of her lungs disappearing.

She started to complain and struggling hard. Annoyed Sasuke pushed her to the ground as she fell on her butt.

With her speed Toya tried to strike Sasuke, but then her vision became black seeing two Sasukes glaring at her.

'_Shit.'_

* * *

**Near the rice village**

Karin was walking around the rice village looking for Itachi's chakra. She never once had met this man. She was doing her best, to make Sasuke change his opinion about her.

She felt sorry for Toya, but she didn't want to stay in Sasuke's bad side. After all she also didn't want Toya to become an Uchiha.

That title should belong to her. But what will she do?

Two men passed by her and she felt chills running her body. She looked back at them and she froze completely. _'Is that Uchiha Itachi?'_ The two men stopped and slowly they turned around, and saw nothing. Karin was hidden behind a wall breathing deeply.

'_I found them.'_ She though terrified.

* * *

**In the florest**

Still furious Suigetsu made his way to meet Juugo. Fuck Sasuke. He will not allow him do that to Toya. He would break the rules and help her but he can't explain why.

Juugo will definitely support him. "I don't need the seven swords to defeat Sasuke. I'm strong the way I am." He said confidently knowing that Sasuke was very strong, and the way he spoke in this morning was very disturbing and scary.

"Psst." Suigetsu called some birds that were flying. "Psst. Fuck, come back here." he said angry as he chased the scared birds.

* * *

**Juugo**

Resting in a big rock Juugo was enjoying the peaceful, ambient. The birds were flying and singing. But then he started to think about his teammates. "What the hell happened there?"

"I belong to this team. I have the right to know. But if they didn't tell me anything, it means that they don't want me to know." He said now looking at his walking feet. "

"I don't like the way this is going."

* * *

**Toya and Sasuke**

Looking at the ceiling Toya's vision were fuzzy. Everything she saw was spinning. She could state this. She was laid in some bed, her surrounding were brown that means she was inside of an old wooden house, two strange symbols on her wrists and a Sasuke beside her, playing with some strings of her hair?

Good she could say that this is it. She didn't feel her energy. She felt numbness. "Wha- What d-did you do to me?" she asked blinking a few times.

…..

"Sas-"

"This is one of my specialties. I created this seals. " He said leaning to her face, locking vision.

"Pig. You call yourself an Uchiha? Do you think someone who claims himself as an avenger does this?"

Looking at her eyes with his usual red eyes he said. "This seal blocks your powers for an unlimited time. And make you totally submissive. In this case…._to me._" The last sentence spoke with devious lust.

"I couldn't find a nice romantic place for this but since you said you would never give yourself in, i'm obliged to do this…here."

"That's not you." She said squirming.

"Actually, i've been craving you for a long time, Toya. "The tips of his fringe tickled her face. "I promise it will be different once you give in."

Sickened Toya started to whimper while Sasuke molested her body. With his legs on the both sides on hers, the aroused Uchiha started to undress her never leaving her lips.

Eyes closed Sasuke opened her purple shirt, passing the tip of his wet tongue on her nude shoulder to the top of her exposed breasts. His hands travelled from her upper body to her waist.

Whimpering and making a huge effort to not cry Toya cursed herself. Releasing from her belt Sasuke grabbed her knees and spread her legs, making his lower part matching hers.

Grunting Sasuke's breathing started to increase as he got free, from his shirt and belt.

Her shirt rested on the floor, her breasts were damped with his saliva, while Sasuke nibbled her sensitive flesh. "Don't do this Sasuke. Let's talk about this." She cried.

Tired from his own actions he went back to her face. Smashing the poor girl. "Crying already? Who knew? And you call yourself a proud kunoichi." He mocked. "You can imagine Kimimaro if you want. I don't care at all."

"**I hate you."** She cried.

"_Hm?_" He closed his eyes still kissing her ignoring her whimpers and curses.

She didn't contain her disgust towards him.

Rubbing his entire body against hers, Sasuke spoke again. _"I like this way, Toya."_

Raising her voice. "If you think the fear will make me submissive to you. You're wrong."

Smirking his voice rushed as the friction star to hurt him "You already are."

"**Bastard.**" She cried gritting her teeth.

Leaving bruises all over her body the Uchiha got impatient. He had two missions to complete. But he needs to complete this and then kill Itachi.

If she thinks he will let her go after giving birth…she's totally wrong.

Whispering seductively Sasuke animal instincts possessed him. She felt his right hand touching her panties inside her shorts and his left one clinging on her hair. "_Now to make you mine_."

...


	4. Dark heart

Dark heart

* * *

Jumping through the trees Suigetsu couldn't believe he was chasing birds. Groaning while he extended his hand, he almost caught a brown bird. He cursed. "Damn bird. This is for a good action. Come here." The bird continued to flying trying to keep a distance from the crazy light blue-haired young boy.

Groaning "Come here. Ouch" the bird escaped as he rubbed his hand with a red mark on it. "Stupid bird." Suigetsu tossed his empty bottle hitting a branch tree missing his target. "Tsk. I will handle this by myself."

He was not too far when he fell on the floor, with a loud thump and his shoulder was bleeding. Looking to his opponent Suigetsu cursed himself, for being chasing birds and leaving his guard down.

"Ehehehehe. Who would guess? The Zabuza's pupil chasing little birds." That strange voice came from a few feet from him. Getting up Suigetsu grabbed his sword and were ready to strike despite his bloody shoulder.

'_My chakra.'_ He gazed the man above him.

"Does this belong to you?" The man clone appeared with Karin, trapped with ropes.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." The intimidating tone he used to call his name.

The blue man who resembled a shark spoke. "Hm? Oh so you want to party. Is that it?"

"That sword will belong to me." The young boy said as he received a chuckle follow by a smirk.

"You don't want your girlfriend back?" He mocked.

Frustrated he responded "She's not my girlfriend. Have pity."

"Oh so much hostility from you. Don't worry she's not my type." Losing his temper Suigetsu jumped to a tree ready to strike.

"Where is Itachi? And leave that witch alone."

"Hey." Karin fumed trying to release herself.

"This is interesting."Kisame adjusted his bird sword pointing it to Suigetsu who narrowed his eyes.

'_I'm sorry Toya but you've to wait.'_

Kisame jumped to his direction while Suigetsu did the same. Their swords smacked against each other. Few sparkles came from it.

Karin just watched helpless the two sword masters, fighting. _'Sasuke where are you?'_ She screamed in her head. She heard Kisame's clone chuckling.

'_Crap.'_

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest**

"What? A blue haired guy tried to hurt you? And he even tossed is bottle against you?" Juugo asked the little bird as the small creature rested on his index finger. "Did you do something to him? He doesn't look the type who to hurt animals, for pleasure."

The bird just continued to shrill as Juugo sighed deeply shocking his head "Will you feel better, if I talk to him?" The bird started to fly, showing Suigetsu's location.

'_Maybe he can explain to me what happened. '_The red haired young boy thought as he followed the brown bird.

* * *

**Sasuke and Toya**

Unaware of his teammate's situation, Sasuke surrendered to basic instincts. He bent down kissing her exposed breasts. He waited for this, too long. Toya closed her eyes firmly.

More she denies it, more he will need to push it.

She only has herself to blame. If she didn't accept Sasuke's invitation, to join his team, she wouldn't be in these circumstances.

Toya opened her eyes and saw Sasuke tug her shorts down. This was it. Regretting to not give in to Kimimaro, Toya struggled trying to push Sasuke off her.

Grabbing her both thighs Sasuke said with a low huskily voice."_I thought we already skipped that part." _She couldn't describe it. The Uchiha wasn't him anymore. Massaging her sides he asked. "_Give, in."_

"Don't do this."

"_Do you want it painful?"_

"How can you take a woman in these conditions?" She asked horrified. "What happened to you? Where is the Uchiha that wants to kill his brother?" She swallowed her sticky saliva. "Why restoring the clan now?"

Leaving her belly, with traces of his moist spit, Sasuke looked up at her "Hm?" The girl gritted her teeth, showing how much displeasure she had for him. "Just relax."

"Stop, Sasuke. This isn't you."

Sasuke bit down her stomach making her cry. His mark teeth were on her pale skin and it had blood on it. "_Ready_?" he murmured against her jaw line, before crashing his lips on her purple ones.

"Stop it." The seals on her writs started to glow a nice light blue color.

"Don't worry. Everything will end soon." He said. "Stop struggling. That will make things difficult to you." He warned with half open eyes.

"Stop it." She yelled feeling more pressure on her half molested body. "You should focus on Itachi first. If he finds out that, I'm pregnant he will kill me *gasp* a-and kill the baby." That was enough to stop the aroused Uchiha who played with her breasts, like a kid playing with his new toy.

Looking sharply at her Sasuke said seriously. "I know what I'm doing." A new struggling started "You will understand, soon." He slapped her when she sank her teeth into his wrist.

"Trust me, Toya. Later you'll understand why all this."

That was too much to bear. She was too young to carry a child. She didn't taste the flavor of freedom yet.

"Be proud."

"Proud or disgusted?" She asked making stop in his movements. She didn't notice that his aura became dark and he was no longer molesting her.

Stopping the struggle Toya looked at his sharingan. At first she thought he was going to use the same trick he used.

He stayed silent, that dangerous silence who would kill her in a flash. Leaning closer to whisper on her ear Sasuke warned with hatred. "_**The Uchiha clan will be rebuilt.**_" Smooth promised. "_**You will understand it, later.**_" And with that he ripped her underwear.

"Stop it."

Lowering himself, Sasuke kissed her belly bottom. He placed together his hands and whispered something she couldn't understand. His chakra went to her legs.

She felt her body growing tired. "W-What did y-you do to me?" She asked scared while in his face rested a death glare.

She shivered, feeling his chakra. Then her body started to move by his own. Wide eyes she saw her legs wrapped by themselves against his waist.

"S-Sasuke. W-Wait" She stuttered. He lowered his body adjusting her legs on his hips.

"Be a good girl and relax." He ordered.

'_I'm so weak. I'm so weak. I'm-'_ "

* Scream*

"STOP IT. GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT." She screamed as Sasuke made his way on her releasing a low grunt at the same time.

The first time is supposed to be lovely and sweet. Is this her punishment for being in love with Kimimaro? Or for being an idiot?

Pounding cruelly his hands rested at the both sides of her ribs. Her hands were tied up, the bed sheet were at his waist as he thrusted deeply on her.

"S-Sasuke"

"_**If you could see how ridiculous you look like right now. Pleading like a little child."**_ He crushed their bodies together. "_** Relax.**_"

Then he seated on the bed with her on him. Sasuke gripped her hips and made her ride him.

The ropes started to burn her writs. More he pulls her to him more the rope burn starts to become agonizing.

Her eyes were full with tears focused on the ceiling. Then she left her forehead rest in Sasuke's shoulder as their bodies moved from the sexual act.

Her tears ran from her face to his form. With his left arm around her waist and his right hand grabbing her hair Sasuke buried his face on her neck grunting like a wild animal.

* * *

Observing the couple the young man didn't say a word. His mind was hard to read. He could tell that none of them felt his presence.

Adverting his eyes to the blue sky he gazed the clouds. _'It will start to rain._' He thought then his eyes focused on the girl as she loosed a cry from her mouth, as the black spiky haired-boy placed the girl on the bed, thrusting hard.

"_**I told you to relax."**_ He heard him saying as she turned her head to other direction.

Closing his eyes for a short moment the young man disappeared without any sound, _like a true shinobi._

He left behind a substitute, to observe the couple.

A crow.

* * *

**Suigetsu**

Making a back flip Suigetsu landed a few feet away from the big blue man.

"Eheheheh. Not bad. " He said as Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at him.

'_Sasuke where are you?'_ Karin asked herself as Suigetsu slashed Kisame's sleeve, leaving only a scratch.

"Brat. You need more train." Kisame snarled as Suigetsu smirked triumphantly. "Now Kakuzu will start to complain."

Mocking Suigetsu said making Kisame groan "Who? Your wife?"

"Stubborn boy. You don't know who you are messing with." Then he charged as their swords connected against each other.

Looking strait to each other's eyes Kisame pulled his sword, making Suigetsu's blade flying and burring on the tired ground. The light blue haired boy, with wide eyes saw Kisame's movements in slow motion.

His sword coming straight to his head ready to chop it, but them a big armed arm and big body were in front of Suigetsu.

Juugo with his cursed seal activated made Kisame retreat back.

"Juugo?" Suigetsu called surprised as Karin watched the scene with wide eyes and open mouth.

Gazing his new opponent Kisame commented to himself "Orochimaru's experiment?"

Juugo now full transformed said. "Take care of Karin. This one is mine."

Pointing his sword to Juugo Kisame said. "Heh. I will finish this once for all."

"Kisame." A smooth, mature and calm voice spoke. Looking to the trees a few feet from his shadow clone, his partner were watching him.

The team Hebi watched his figure with wide eyes. _'His chakra…is amazing'_ Karin commented as she watched Itachi's figure. _'Sasuke's brother?'_

'_This is Itachi Uchiha?'_ Suigetsu watched the men eyes and form. Juugo said nothing just kept his thoughts to himself.

"This is a waste of time. Let's go."

"Itachi-san. They ar-"

"I said let's go." The young Uchiha man spoke. Kisame caught something in his voice, but he couldn't describe it. "Tell your leader, he's not ready yet."

"Lucky ones." The man said before disappear and reappear next to Itachi.

"Uchiha I-Itachi" Karin spoke making the man gaze her for a while. Her eyes betrayed pure fear.

"Let's go Kisame."

"Hai Itachi-san" And with that they disappeared. Kisame's clone exploded in bubbles.

Looking at the spot where they were, Suigetsu couldn't form words, not even his teammates.

"Release me, idiot." Karin spoke breaking the dead silence between them.

Unaware of her rude call Suigetsu released the girl. Then it sank him. "Hey. Be careful I was figthing to save you witch."

"Save me?"

"Yeah. I could leave you behind if I wanted too." He said picking his big sword.

"Hn. I could have release myself if I wanted to."

"If you could release yourself. Then why you didn't do anything then?"

"I w-was. I wa-!"

"Or why did you left yourself being captured?"

"RRR Shut up." Karin punched Suigetsu's face. His arms were crossed and his features became water, gaining his normal and bored expression.

Interrupting his teammates arguing Juugo spoke. "Why did you try to hurt the bird Suigetsu?"

Looking to his teammate Suigetsu cursed himself for forgetting Toya. "Shit we need to find Toya now." He said disappearing in the dense tree leafs.

Gasping Karin followed Suigetsu.

"What's wrong with Toya?" Then he left too.

* * *

**Sasuke and Toya**

After reaching his climax Sasuke pulled out of Toya, observing her chest rising and fall from their love making. Panting hard none of them spoke.

He then released her.

Pulling himself to the edge of the bed Sasuke passed his hand through his damp hair, making his locks stick with the rest of his dark hair.

Toya grabbed the bed sheets and covered herself facing Sasuke's back as she watched him dress. Glancing at her Sasuke said "_Stay here._"

Obvious he's upset. She watched him leave the house. The sorrow and guilty was present on her body and mind. _'I'm sorry, Kimimaro.'_ She cried as her hand trapped around the sheets.

The house was old with a few herbs growing on the corners, the bed was old, an old table with some broken chairs around it, the bed sheet covered with blood and sweat.

'_He planned this. This sheet isn't from here. He took it from the inn.' _Seeing her own vision starting to fade, Toya saw a dark little figure approaching her. She thought it was Sasuke. Honestly she couldn't careless. She drifted to a new world made from nightmares.

The little dark bird assumed a form of a fine young man. Reaching the bed the man stayed emotionless.

Bending down on one knee, so he could take a good look of the girl, he brushed a few strings of black hair from her face. "Foolish little brother what happened to you?" Gazing her form and blood "You don't know how to treat a woman."

Titling his head to one side Itachi observed her and them disappeared in a blink.

Just like a ghost.

* * *

**Rice Village**

The two Akatsuki members arrived at their hotel room. Entering their room Kisame placed his sword on a corner as Itachi seated himself on the edge of his bed.

Kisame wasn't sure if he should say something, but then he just wanted to break the silence. "That was fun." He commented seeing his teammate with his eyes closed.

Still unsure he asked while taking his cloak off, seeing how he could stitch it. "Are you ok Itachi-san?"

…

"You don't seem ok."

Opening his eyes Itachi thought. _'What can I say Kisame? I watched my brother doing something that is unacceptable.'_ Itachi had his red eyes on.

"Do you think it's fine to stay here? After all we came across with your brother's team."

"Don't worry. They will not intercept on our way." Itachi assured his teammate.

"If you say so *groan* I will call a maid to stitch this for me." Kisame mentally was cursing Suigetsu.

Itachi didn't say anything. He went to the bathroom and locked himself there. Sighing deeply Kisame heard the shower turn on.

"Phew. This was entertaining." He commented before start the work.

* * *

**Sasuke**

From all the girls he could have, he had to pick the most stubborn one with rebel temper. Maybe that's why he felt attached to her.

Or maybe she has something that made him chose her.

No-one can't understand how an Uchiha like him, who passed most of his childhood focused on his clan revenge, would suddenly change in a blink, wanting this stubborn young girl.

He rejected many girls and this one wanted to stay far away from him. Jumping through the trees Uchiha Sasuke's mind was tainted, with Toya's figure.

Sasuke landed perfectly. "I need to have her." He murmured starting to walk.

* * *

**Suigetsu**

"Sasuke's chakra isn't far from us."

"Where is Toya?"

"She's not far too."

"Where is her exactly location?" Suigetsu.

"Could someone explain what is going on?" Juugo looked at his teammate's backs

"I sense her chakra." Suigetsu said jolted while disappearing in a flash.

"Karin." Juugo spoke narrowing his eyes. The red haired girl ignored Juugo, and speed up, leaving behind a still confused male.

"My friend. Go and try to find out what's going on. Would you?" Juugo asked while giving some glances to the little brown bird, which was always beside him. The brown bird started to fly faster, disappearing through the large leafs trees.

…


	5. Isn't enough

**A/N:** I'm the kind of person who doesn't write an OC character. So, before telling they are OOC or the story doesn't make any sense, my spelling is horrible or the plot itself is stupid, **I respect your opinion. I truly respect it.**

I am perfectly aware that they are OOC. And English _**isn't**_ my first language. This is only for entertaining and I like this plot. Also rewriting everything is just plain boring =S And I'm sorry for deleting chapters.

* * *

Isn't enough

* * *

Walking calmly, Sasuke was wondering, if he had crossed the line. But according with the documents, this was the perfect opportunity. He's no stupid o restore his clan while Itachi is still alive and Konoha are on his heels.

Stepping aside so he could not crash a dry branch, Sasuke looked at the green leafs. His old life stayed behind. At one point in his childhood, he even considered giving up his revenge to stay in the village. But he couldn't ignore how their parents felt betrayed and of course by the loss of someone who was snatched away from his arms.

Feeling his teammates chakra, Sasuke stopped and waited silently.

Then in a flash Suigetsu was in front of him follow by a tired Karin. "Sasuke." His voice almost cracked. "We were in trouble. Where were you?"

"Sasuke!" She said sweetly and hugging him. "I was so worried about you."

Placing his right hand on her shoulder Sasuke pushed her to the side, his eyes never leaving Suigetsu's ones. "What happened?"

"We found Itachi."

"Itachi?" His eyes darkened. "Where?"

"Back there." Suigetsu crossed his arms. "You just missed the action. Where's Toya?"

"She's still searching for him. Where's Juugo?" He looked to Karin. "Give all the information you have."

"I think is better to wait for Toya." He focused his eyes on Sasuke's head. "So we don't need to repeat information."

"I want the information now. I will talk to her later."

The atmosphere became heavy. Beyond the words spoken aloud, Sasuke and Suigetsu were discussing with stares.

And it wasn't beautiful.

Without delays, the small sparkles coming from their dangerous blades, danced in slow motion.

Karin was taken back, watching herself leaning against a large tree, her eyes getting wide open, seeing her teammates sparing.

"Sasuke! Suigetsu. STOP." The last part of her sentence made everything turn into the normal speeding.

The two males retreated a few meters and changed positions. She was in the middle of their sparring. Sasuke's eyes were impassive.

"You did it! Didn't you?" Suigetsu glared.

"Hn. You're not so naïve as I thought." The Uchiha stated. "Besides I don't understand why you want to get yourself in the middle of my goal."

Karin froze there and when she decided, the best thing to do would to find a safe place, panic paralyzed her. She felt every single vain on her body wanting to explode due to Sasuke's chidori.

She fell on the ground as Sasuke and Suigetsu jumped to collide but a shadow took her right before they smashed together.

Sasuke's chidori illuminated the dark corners of the forest; making the few birds fly away. With the impact Suigetsu was sent against a tree making his body splash in water.

Sasuke on the other hand, made a perfect black flip and landed a few meters of the crater. Opening her eyes Karin came face-to-face with Toya. Her eyes trammeled inside her orbs. Toya looked pale and without emotion.

Karin thought that she was looking right into death eyes. Restoring his human form, Suigetsu whispered as Sasuke's eyes followed his foe target. "_Toya_." Slowly but very slowly she turned to face them.

They expected puffy red eyes, but nothing as blank face greeted them. Sasuke stayed emotionless, while Suigetsu didn't know what to feel. "T-Toya?" Karin managed to say.

Pulling Karin to her feet, Toya stayed quiet. That strange silence was there, again. None of them spoke, for awhile.

In the last moment Juugo was there. The first thing he noted was Suigetsu and Sasuke, then his eyes were on Toya. "What happened?" he asked even more confused.

His little bird mission, failed when the chidori invaded the air.

"They were just sparring. That's all." Toya answered him. To tell the truth Toya was the first one who spoke to him, despite that she was telling half of the story.

"Why?" he asked again approaching Suigetsu who grabbed his sword.

"Stress. It's nothing personal." She stated making Juugo believe her. She was the only person who knew him.

"Toya." Suigetsu called as the brown haired girl cut him off. "Calm down." She heard Sasuke's katana resting on her proper place. She moved to Suigetsu as Sasuke's head followed her form.

Karin kept her eyes closed trying to calm down. They just got rid of a fight from the Akatsuki and now her team was almost destroyed by themselves. "Sasuke." Karin called, the black spiky haired boy.

He on the other side kept his eyes focused on Toya and the rest of his teammates. "What?" he asked with a strict voice not looking at her.

"W-we" she stutter but then Suigetsu interrupted her. "We must leave this area." Karin attention drifted to Suigetsu and then to Sasuke's eyes.

Taking four steps forward Sasuke replied. "You were just attacked by Itachi. I decide if we should leave this place or not."

"You're not thinking properly." The light blue haired boy asked showing his sharp tooth.

"We need to get out of here. This sparing will attach people. Mostly shinobis." Toya said trying to relieve the tension.

The red haired girl was silent. She now understood why Suigetsu and Sasuke were fighting. _'He did something to Toya._' She thought recalling, the previous acts that Sasuke was playing.

The reason why she was crying on the bathroom. "Let's go to the rice village." Sasuke said turning his back to the currently team Hebi.

"No." Karin said making Sasuke stop his tracks and giving his attention.

Impassive voice. "Why not?" Closing her eyes she tried her best to stutter, since the one she loves was with the sharingan activated.

"Sasuke. You're scaring her." Toya said leaving Suigetsu's arm.

"So?"

"She can't focus, with the sharingan exuding that chakra." She replied as he locked eyes with her for a while.

"Hn." He replied as his eyes went to their normal black color.

"Karin?" She called. "Try to calm down."

Reopening her eyes, she was mentally thanking with bitter words to Toya, Karin finally answered, with one simple word. "Konoha." That was enough to make Sasuke turn his back and started to walk.

Suigetsu looked at Toya and smiled, happy to see her again. Karin glared and followed Sasuke closely. Juugo helped Suigetsu, placing his arm on his shoulder. Sasuke stopped and waited for them to get closer.

"I thought I said, for you to wait there." He murmured, making her to be the only person who could hear him.

"Where are we going Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked as her shoulder brushed Toya's.

"Heal Suigetsu." He ordered, she could tell, he was mad.

The team Hebi stopped their tracks. Juugo helped Suigetsu sitting on a rock and Karin pulled her sleeve up. "Here."

"Well?" Sasuke asked looking through his shoulder. "Is he healed?"

He received as an answer Karin's pants.

"Where are we going?" Black eyes resting on Juugo and then on Karin. "To Kuma no Kuni."

"Bear country?" Juugo asked.

"We'll travel at full speed."

"_Toya." _Suigetsu whispered to her.

"Bite her arm, we have to move." She said normally.

After completely healed Suigetsu got up.

"Let's go." Sasuke said disappearing followed by Karin and Juugo.

Before Toya could jump, Suigetsu pulled her wrist. "I'm sorry. I didn't make on time."

For moments she stayed in silent. "Thank you Suigetsu. But is safer for you to not get in the middle." Suigetsu's hand tightens around her wrist. "I can take care of myself."

"But-!"

"Toya, Suigetsu." Juugo called as they separated. Looking to Juugo and then to Suigetsu Toya, jumped to a tree branch. "Come on." she called as Suigetsu followed his teammates. In that day he changed his goal.

* * *

**Rice village**

Itachi had his eyes closed as the cold water caressed him. Kisame left to find something to mending his cloak. Truly he didn't have patience to hear Kakuzu complain about the waste of money.

It was supposed to him and Kisame to capture the 4 tailed bijuu. And here he is. Taking bath after a previous battle with some Konoha Anbus.

A man who killed his emotion on the day of the massacre and planned everything carefully. Only to find his plans failing miserable.

So, Sasuke managed to find her. He wasn't expecting to see her so soon. He knew his little brother pretty well.

* * *

**Konoha**

Walking peacefully Naruto's thoughts were turned to the old times. The time he called Sasuke friend, the time he felt complete.

"Naruto." A voice called from the distance.

"Huh? Yes, Sakura-chan?"

Stopping beside him she asked. "Did you set up, everything?"

Naruto rested his arms behind his head. "Yup. I'm just waiting to Yamato-taichou to give us the instructions. Until there…"

"Until there?" Sakura asked bringing her index finger to her lips.

"Let's go on a date, together." he suggested happily.

"No"

Puppy eyes. "Why?"

"Yamato-taichou, may appear at any moment. We need to be prepared." Sakura said while closing her eyes, hands resting on her hips.

"Aww. Sakura-chan, it won't take too long." Naruto wined as Sakura opened her eyes and gasped as Naruto pulled her hand and puffed.

* * *

**Team Hebi**

Sasuke and his teammates traveled at full speed. He felt Suigetsu's glare, and ignored like usually. He was surprised to discover the bold side of his teammate.

Just like Naruto.

Stopping in his tracks the rest of team Hebi stopped too. "Enemy." He said jumping as an explosive kunai sank in a branch tree and exploded. "Karin." Sasuke called as Juugo made sure that she's protected.

Closing her eyes she said, while the rest of the team's eyes focused on their surroundings "Four." She said making Sasuke grip his kusanagi.

* * *

**Konoha **

In a puff, Sakura's head was spinning. Closing her eyes for a moment and then reopening them, the pink haired girl was ready to smack Naruto on the head. But then she froze. The Hidden Village of the Leafs was beautiful.

Konoha.

"I always come here, to relax." Naruto said with a comfortable voice, as Sakura noted his genuine smile. She blushed noting that she was in Naruto's embrace.

Slowly Naruto faced her and gave her his usual foxy smile.

She blushed even more.

They were in the Hokages heads. Well most precisely in the first Hokage head, since it has a better view. The Konoha streets had people everywhere. This indeed was a beautiful view.

Turning to face Naruto Sakura approached his face. His smile disappeared and he started to blush madly. "S-Sak-Sakura-c-chan?" He stuttered as Sakura whispered.

"_Shush Naruto._" And then their lips connected. It was a beautiful kiss. Naruto's eyes resembled a frog, but then he encircled his arms around her graceful waist. Sakura's arms encircled Naruto's neck, deepening the kiss. It was a perfect moment.

Until…

Sakura moaned. "_Sasuke_." That was enough to make Naruto break the kiss. Unfazed by his acts Sakura saw Sasuke's figure on her faithful teammate.

Naruto closed his eyes and stayed silent. When it hit her, Sakura gasped and placed her hand on her mouth, closing her eyes along with it.

A smooth breeze caressed her hair. "N-Naruto." she started as Naruto reopened his eyes. They were happy but at the same time with hurt. "I'-I'm sorry." She said, looking away from his blue orbs.

"That's ok." He slowly let her go, she felt exposed and cold without his warming touch. "I shouldn't have brought you here." And with that he disappeared, leaving the young teen alone.

A cold breeze passed making the leafs dance. Two tears trailed down her face, as the sun started to setting up.

* * *

**Team Hebi**

Suigetsu indeed made a good work. He killed one opponent, because Sasuke took the rest for himself. He battled with just one, but that was enough to release his rage. "Let's get moving." Jumped away.

'_We took too long.'_ Sasuke gazed the weak sunrays that pierced the old branches of trees.

Traveling with the same full speed, the team Hebi arrived at Kuma no Kuni in a instant. Passing through the group of people, they went directly to a motel. "Hello, dear. How can I help you?" an old lady greeted.

"Two rooms."

"You guys are very lucky. I only have these two available." The old woman smiled.

"It's ok." He said.´

"Oh but this is too much, dear." The old woman said with the money on her hand.

"For the meals." Sasuke said turning his leave. Catching his pace Karin asked. "Who will the share rooms?"

You'll sleep with me and Toya." And then he continued his tacks.

"Why can't she and Karin sleep on a room, and you, me and Juugo sleep in the same room?" Suigetsu asked as everyone stopped.

"Because I can kill you while you are sleeping."

"What's going on here?" Juugo asked. "Wasn't that fight's purpose to release the stress?"

"Juugo." Toya grabbed his huge hands. "It was better that way. I lied because you could have lost control. And you know better than anyone that sometimes a small battle solves things."

"I'm feeling pushed aside."

"Do not be silly." Karin adjusted her glasses. "They had unfinished business to o deal with."

"There is nothing to worry about, Juugo." Sasuke began to walk. "We have a goal and we will follow it. Now let's go, we need to leave early in the morning."

Suigetsu amicably hit the back of his companion. "We deserve a good night rest, let's go big guy."

* * *

**Rice Village**

By the time passed Itachi was with a towel around his waist and drying his hair with the other.-Today was a long day.

Kisame was stitching his cloak. "Ouch. *groal* I hate doing this. That brat should be doing this with his head."

"If he hadn't head, how could he stitch?" Itachi said pulling conversation. Kisame stopped his "chore" and gazed Itachi. Normally it was him who, would make comments like these. But not Itachi.

"Did you enjoy the shower?"

…..

"Heh. Did you saw the look of that girl, when she saw you?" Kisame said giving attention to his almost stitch sleeve. "She just needed to squeal. That would complete the day."

….

"I bet she's in love with your brother. Maybe she's his girlfriend." Kisame said placing the needle on the small table and shocking his cloak. "Heh, not bad. At least Kakuzu will not start to protest, like a house wife."

…..

"Itachi-san?"

"She's not his girlfriend." Itachi stated dressing a black shirt.

"How do you know?"

Ready to answer Kisame interrupted "Don't answer. He's your brother." That was a good thing that he liked about Kisame. He knew when he had to be silent or when he knew he will not obtain an answer.

* * *

**Hebi**

The five members of team Hebi were resting on the small living room. They ate in silence. None of them met each other's gazes. Today was a long and stressing day, to everyone.

When they finished they went to their usual routine. Brushing teeth, shower and dress fresh clothes. "Sasuke-kun, are you hurt?" Karin asked.

…..

"Karin-!" Toya entered the room, closing the door behind her, as her damp hair made her white shirt turn a darker with her lavender smell filling the room.

She didn't meet any of their gaze. She headed to her futon that ironically were beside Sasuke's. Sasuke was in the middle as the two young females were beside him. Toya on his right and Karin on his left.

"Turn the lights off, Karin" Course she did what he said. Leaving the room, drowning into darkness. Karin's head was full of questions. If it wasn't for the suddenly change of Sasuke's behavior she would have been squealing and hitting on Sasuke.

Toya turned her back to Sasuke and Karin did the same. His red eyes glaring were at the ceiling. Then he looked to Toya's figure.

* * *

**Konoha**

For the first time Naruto didn't want to eat ramen and didn't complain when Yamato said that they would depart tomorrow morning.

He was sad.

Sad because Sakura called him Sasuke, and kissed him because of that. She didn't see his true form.

Just Sasuke.

He didn't have any grudge against his best friend. That he could swear. He just wanted to be alone. He knew Sakura loved Sasuke, but he loves her too. And she never stopped to see or just glance at it.

Lying on his bed as the moonlight invaded his small apartment. Naruto's mind traveled to Sasuke and then to that girl who was with him, when he meet Guren and Yukimaru. "She's a woman, now." Naruto stated.

He actually thought he would never see her again.

Reaching for team's 7 portrait Naruto smiled. "I will make that old times, comeback." He said as he gazed the picture, as his reflex smiled at him.

* * *

**Hebi**

Toya couldn't sleep feeling his burning gaze on her back. She wouldn't dare sleep either, knowing that Sasuke was with her. The images of the previous rape made her want to cut her own body and toss it to a basin full of acid.

Unable to control her body, Toya turned and fixed her eyes on Sasuke. He was impassive and his hair were darker than the own darkness. His pale skin glow with his dazzling sharingan.

Toya's lavender scent was stronger. It was like he could touch her flattering smell. Her lips assumed a thin line and her eyes didn't betray a glare. She just continued to stare at him like a doll.

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep. He was battling with himself, wondering where Itachi was. He doesn't blame himself for wasting the opportunity to kill Itachi.

No.

He had a good reason to have stayed with Toya. He knows that rape is a crime and he despises it however...he had a good reason.


End file.
